Machine Empire
The Machine Empire (also known as the Mechanization Empire) is the succeeding empire of La Metal after the planet's artificial sun was beginning to fade. Lead by Queen Promethium, the empire casts aside all things organic and uncontrollable, this lead to many of its citizens being mechanized. This includes cyborgs, androids, and other robots. Early History The Empire was founded under Queen Promethium to help her people survive the harsh conditions. Unfortunately, the mechanization process was flawed, Promethium herself having lost her fear of death strove to create an empire with the same principles. To this end she forced many of La Metal and Heavy Melder citizens into the mechanization process while enslaving any remaining organic lifeforms as a fuel source. To this end, Promethium was betrayed by her family including Maetel. While the spread of the empire was prevented, the Empire remained for many years on its home planet of La Metal. Very soon the spread of Machine Bodies as well as the process to manufacture them was spread out from La Metal to increase the number of Machine Men in subtlety. Government and Culture As the largest empire in the known universe, the Machine Empire's influence is on a galactic scale. Most of the empire's conquest and planets are in the Andromeda Nebula with many of their citizens mechanized. As stated by the Conductor, worlds under the Machine Empire are built for the sole benefit of Machine Men. Humans that still have flesh and blood bodies whether local or visitor lack any rights, with some places allowing for abuse, slaughter, and hunting for sport. However there are still areas in the Andromeda Nebula that the Machine Empire does not have control of with settlements of regular humans stationed there lead by a Prime Minister. Capital Government In the capital city, Queen Promethium leads the empire as the monarch, yet her reign is more similar in function to a dictatorship. To make the empire appear more benevolent, Promethium sends out a guide (namely Maetel) to bring selected individuals in need of a Machine Body to La Metal. Once there, that person once given a Machine Body and goes through the mechanization process is considered a citizen of the empire. This gives them unlimited resources, wealth, and a fear of not dying by homicide. However, Promethium enforces behaviors and if the patron rejects the offer, they are to be publicly executed. Even then, the process is not as benevolent as it appears to be. The mechanization process forces citizens to remain under Promethium's control and act as mere components for the empire at large. In a way this makes them slaves. Some iterations even have the now dormant human bodies used as a fuel source for the empire. This prevents mechanized citizens from getting their old bodies back and empowers the Machine Bodies of the capital. At times their memories are altered to serve purposes including what was done to Faust. Even in spite of the long life granted by Machine Bodies, there are some citizens that commit suicide because of their living conditions. While the instigator is Promethium, it is not uncommon for citizens to blame Maetel for bringing them to La Metal in the first place. Humans not under their control also do not conform to Promethium's laws. At times humans and machine men live together without worry. Some citizens unhappy with their living conditions can even start a coup d'etat on worlds with no watchdogs. When this happens, laws are more strictly enforced through the military forces. Military In spite of the utopia-like settings, the empire does have a military that has the technology and resources to destroy an entire planet. The home setting also houses a powerful defense force. As stated in films, most of the soldiers are Machine Men dedicated of eliminating any rogue humans. One of their most powerful weapons is a wave motion cannon that could destroy an entire planet such as Blue Melon. The cannon's use on their own soldiers also shows the military's will to sacrifice their own people if it means preserving their utopia at any moment. Space fighters are also commonly used. Many drafted passengers also serve as the vanguard, mere cannon fodder for the empire. Law On the Machine Empire's territories, national laws are only given to machine men and when an individual anti-machine action is taken, the perpetrator is to immediately executed, even if the perpetrator is mechanized. This law is considered 'disturbing' even to Machine Men as it is the only official way to end their existence even with their seal of approval. The reason why 999 even transports passengers to La Metal is because of an established law which prohibits taking hostages and forcing them to take Machine Bodies. This however is to make the Empire appear benevolent by giving the illusion that getting a Machine Body is a choice, with the above explanation showing that people that reject the offer are executed. Although some colonies do force mechanization behind the capital back such as on Cosmo Wine. Influence While not all in-universe planets are under the Machine Empire's control, some of the empire's dominating ways and the Machine Men elitism has certainly spread throughout the cosmos. Even Earth which is two million light years away from the capital is no exception with Machine Men owning land and treating human hunting as sport. Also due to the expensive nature of Machine Bodies, these Machine Men are seen as the pinnacle and most elite of citizens, causing much disparity among Machine Men and regular humans. Destruction By the time Tetsuro Hoshino arrived on the planet and his actions have caused a fuss, Maetel set up her real plans by using her special pendant containing the consciousness of Dr. Ban. Depending on the medium, it either caused the energy center to power down and later cause the planet to explode or the energy to meltdown and destroy the planet with a majority of the citizens with it. As revealed on the web drama however, remnants still remain and strive to rebuild the empire.Category:Empires Category:Galaxy Express 999